


Eye Candy

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Steve looks great in the suit. You really cant blame Tony for looking. And sighing. And pining.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Username: ashes0909  
>   
> Short Prompts:  
> Mutual Pining  
> Silly Domestic Arguments  
> Jealousy  
>   
> Long Prompts:  
> a - Steve and Tony find themselves in a different universe (see crossover fandoms) and need to get themselves home. They make some new friends along the way.  
> b - Something happens that results in one of the boys wearing not so much clothes/looking sexy and the other one getting possessive/jealous.  
> c - Tony admires Steve in his Captain America uniform  
>   
> Do Not Wants:  
> I'm not a fan of dark angst or gore. No character death or illness/injury.  
>   
> Additional Info:  
> I like bulldogs and the color green. I'm generally drowning in fandoms, watching figure skating or playing Sims/Sim City.


End file.
